


Spock Has a Cold.... Sort Of...

by vulcanmccoy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BoyxBoy, Enemy to lover, Enterprise, Gay, M/M, friends to lover, space, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanmccoy/pseuds/vulcanmccoy
Summary: Spock gets sick and Bones has to fix him, but the close proximity stirs up weird behavior and feelings.(I think this was a prompt on my tumblr "Tumblr.com/blog/sponesaf" but I can't find it hahaha anyway it took be MONTHS to write this mediocre one shot but whatever lol)





	Spock Has a Cold.... Sort Of...

It was a small shake. Most people would've probably missed it, but to Bones it looked like Spock had just had a minor seizure. Spock remained still, recovering exceptionally well, coming as no shock to the doctor. Maybe he had a chill. Vulcans could have chills. This time it happened again followed by what could only be described as a sneeze. The whole bridge fell silent, all eyes panning over to Spock. Jim looked at Bones, Bones nodding and going over to Spock.   
"Alright sneezy, lets go to sickbay before you germ up this whole bridge." Bones ordered, Spock immediately letting Bones lead him to the turbolift. He didn't even protest once, the doctor was getting increasingly worried. They stood in the turbolift. Spock sneezing a few times and sniffling a little. "Do you feel alright Spock?" 

" I feel completely fine doctor." Spock answered too quickly and Bones knew he was lying. Bones rolled his eyes and grabbed Spock around the waist with one arm and held his wrist with the other, helping him along until he could deposit him onto a bed.

"Alright, lets see what's going on." McCoy muttered, beginning tests, eyes focused hard on what he was doing. 

"Your eyes are exceptionally blue." Spock said, looking up at Bones with half shut eyes. 

"What did you just say?" McCoy inquired, maybe his hearing was off. 

"I have not taken the time to realize how very blue your eyes are. I get a calming feeling while looking at them." Spock re-iterated. 

"My God man, you're losing your mind!" Bones shouted, grabbing a hypo and immediately using it on Spock. "Just rest a while and maybe you'll feel better when you wake up. 

Jim came in when he could, stressed about Spock's condition. 

"How is he?" Jim asked. 

"Well, it looks like he's got... well, the closet I can relate it to would be a cold." McCoy replied, just looking over at Spock who was still sound asleep. 

"That's great! How long will he need to rest?" Jim questioned, enthusiastically. 

"No, no, no. It's close to a cold, all the same symptoms we would experience if we had the common cold, but it's not responding to our cure for that. It may be because his Vulcan half is preventing the cure's action or it's not the right disease. I'm going to need to examine everyone else that was on the surface." Bones explained. Jim nodded and headed for the door. "That includes you as well Jim." Bones added, hearing Jim sigh from down the hall. 

Doctor McCoy completed the exams by the end of the day. Everyone was in terrific health, which kind of pissed him off. Scotty made some comment about how he should be happy people were healthy and not sick, but the first officer was still sick. If someone else was it would at least give him something to go off of. He sent all the nurses to their quarters, they had been working at least as hard as he had been. He said he would go as well, but he got some food out of the replicator and placed himself beside Spock's bed, watching his vitals. He didn't want to miss even the slightest bump. 

"Blue." Spock whispered. He had been in and out of consciousness all day. He was sick. He behaved almost like a child with a cold and it was a bit endearing, until he'd correct Bones on the dumbest shit, mumbling all the way. 

"Hmm?" Bones replied, not really paying much attention to anything Spock said, especially with his sick mind. 

"Your eyes, very blue." Spock answered, more clearly and began to sit up. 

"Woah woah, alright, just be careful now. You've been laying down all day, you're gonna be light headed." McCoy ordered, helping him sit up. He leaned over Spock to grab the pillow, to adjust it and Spock put his hand on McCoy's waist. Bones immediately pulled back, raising his eyebrow at Spock, before checking his vitals. Besides the heart rate being slightly elevated he was fine. His brain activity was through the roof, but Spock's was usually high. 

"Your figure is pleasing to me." Spock stated, too loud for Bones, who shhed him right away. 

"You are much sicker than I thought!" Bones exclaimed, before ordering more tests. 

The next day, much to the doctor's dismay Spock was wide awake the whole time. He was still sneezing and sniffling and his voice had gone a little hoarse, but he was still Spock and he still kept complementing on the oddest things about Bones. He began to feel Spock was messing with him, he didn't think a Vulcan would find that fun or ever even do that, but that was pretty much the only explanation he could think to justify this behavior. 

Sulu and Chekov stopped by, after a fencing incident where Chekov made a fine cut across Sulu's face. 

"How did this happen now Mr. Sulu? I thought you were a good swordsman." Bones joked as he quickly repaired the wound. 

"I am, Pavel here is not." Sulu said laughing. 

"Hey!" Chekov shouted. 

"He will be! It just takes time, fencing is a hard sport, I've been practicing my whole life that is the only reason I'm decent at it. You're very talented Chekov." Sulu complimented. 

"Thank you." Chekov whispered, blushing. 

"Mr. Chekov, why do you blush at a compliment from Mr. Sulu, when the Captain says you are talented all day and you do not blush." Spock inquired.

"I did not blush." Chekov almost shouted, obviously embarrassed. Spock didn't seem affected in the slightest, but Sulu straightened up. Chekov immediately felt bad for speaking to a superior in that tone, specifically a sick superior. "I do not believe I blushed, Mr. Spock." He corrected and Spock sighed. 

"Alright, you're all better. Be more careful next time!" Bones broke the weird silence as he half pushed Sulu and Chekov out of sick bay. He turned to Spock, mouth agape and chuckling. 

"What do you find amusing doctor?" Spock questioned. 

"You." Bones answered walking over to fiddle with some instruments. 

"I find you interesting." Spock admitted, his eyes not leaving bones. 

"I'm not in the mood to be insulted Spock." 

"It was not an insult, I find you intriguing. I find myself wanting to spend countless hours with you discussing various topics." Spock said, like it was no big deal. 

"Spock, why are you telling me this?" Bones asked, walking towards Spock. 

"I find no reason not to. There is no logical reason I should keep my emotions hidden from you." Spock admitted. 

"Haha okay. I think you should rest. I have some paper work to do and you're distracting me." McCoy said, as he hesitantly walked over adjusting Spock's pillow. 

"Would you mind doing your paperwork out here?" Spock inquired, looking up at Bones with big eyes. Not one to be accommodating to Spock in the slightest, he found himself arguing with himself and decided that he should do what the patient asked even if the patient is Spock. 

"Alright, but don't be messing with me! Jim is getting down my neck to write all this up." Bones practically sighed out, annoyed he was going to make life harder for himself just cause Spock asked him to remain with him. Yet, he did. He sat on a bed across from Spock's working on his padd. Every once and a while he would glance up to find Spock staring him down. 

"Would you like me to speak with Jim about the amount of pressure he is putting on you?" Spock spoke in a low tone. 

"What? No! I'm grateful for the pressure. Without it I don't think I'd get this done." Bones replied casually. 

"You are the best doctor in Starfleet. Jim should recognize that." Spock answered getting a little irritated and it showing. 

"Thank you Spock. I think Jim values me just the right amount. Now, stop pestering me." 

"Of course, Doctor. I apologize." Then there was a palpable silence. Bones looked up at Spock, who's face had fallen into a somber look. Bones got up, checking Spock's vitals once more. His brain activity was the highest he'd ever seen. 

"You don't need to apologize Spock." Bones all but whispered. When did he get so close to Spock? And why was he whispering. Spock reached for one of Bones hands, bringing it onto his lap. 

"You're hands are beautiful." Bones couldn't even answer. He knew what hand to hand contact meant to vulcans. Either Spock had really lost his mind or something else was going on. For a reason unknown to him, he wanted it to be the latter. Spock slowly slid his fingers across the doctors palm. Bones got goose bumps, Spock's brain activity went crazy. Bones snatched his hand back, going back into doctor mode. 

"Would it make sense if I told you that your cold is all in your head?" Bones genuinely inquired. 

"Are you speaking literally or figuratively doctor?" Spock replied, sounding more like himself than what had become the norm during the past few days. Although, Spock's eyes, followed the doctors hands as he checked Spock's vitals once again. 

"Literally." 

"Yes, it would make some sense. Although I don't know when or where I would have contracted a disease of that type." 

"Maybe it was something on the surface that left you, whether it being your pointed ears or your telepathic ability, considerably more at risk to contract it." Bones thought aloud. 

"That is a very intelligent theory Doctor." Spock complemented.

"Spock, you've got to stop complementing me, it makes me uncomfortable." Spock chuckled lightly, as Bones shook his head and went over to the comm to call M'Benga. 

"Hey, Doctor McCoy. What can I do for you?" M'Benga answered. 

"Are there any known diseases, similar to a cold, that humans could not contract, but Vulcans could?" Bones inquired. 

"The short answer is yes. The long answer is that there is no known cure. The disease is similar to how the common cold was treated back in the 21st century. Patients took medicine for the symptoms, but basically had to ride out the cold until the patient feels better." M'Benga explained.

"So what you're tellin me is that I have to keep a sick Vulcan in my sick bay until he says he feels better?" 

"Yes. I mean, you could send him to his quarters, but Spock, I'm guessing we're talking about Spock, being half human makes his case very strange. It's better to have a sick Vulcan critiquing you at work, than an unconscious one in his quarters." 

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one he's been talking to." Bones joked. "Well, thank you. Sorry to bother you." 

"No problem. See you soon!" M'Benga signed off. Bones walked back to Spock. 

"Well, it looks as though we're going to be hanging out until you feel better. Want to rent some movies? Braid each other's hair?" Bones laughed out. 

"Aren't you going back to sleep in your quarters? Spock questioned, as Bones fixed up the biobed next to Spock with blankets and pillows. 

"No. Don't want you to get worse in the night, and keel over all because I wanted to sleep in my own damn bed." He replied, taking off his boots, debating whether he should or shouldn't take off his shirt, decided against it, and laid down. 

"I appreciate how much you care for me, Doctor. Do you know I care for you as well?" Spock said all too loud in the quiet sick bay. The words rang in McCoy's ears. That was a strange question for Spock to ask. I mean, he fought with Spock constantly yet he did care for him. So, Spock must care for him too I mean they've known each other long enough, been through enough together. But being face to face with that question he couldn't quite say for certain that he knew Spock cared. 

"Mmmhmm." Is the answer he settled with, trying to seem like he was falling to sleep and that was the reason of his short answer, but Spock's breathing changed. Even with his eyes closed, Bones knew Spock knew he was giving the bullshit answer. However, Spock didn't press it any further. He let Bones go to sleep feeling uncared for and abnormal. As Bones drifted to sleep he felt a little bit of resentment towards Spock for not making him feel better, by telling him exactly how much Spock did care for him, but he didn't. Bones went to sleep, Spock didn't. 

Once morning came, Bones was busy once again. Some engineering malfunction left several crew members with singed hair and no eyebrows. Spock, sitting straight up, said nothing to the doctor but watched him like a hawk. Jim stopped by to ask for updates, of which there wasn't any since Spock kept insisting, whenever asked, that he was fine. All the while, he coughed and sneezed and around his nose turned green from sniffling. As the lunch lull hit, McCoy sent everyone out of sickbay to take a long lunch. 

"Well Spock, I haven't seen you this cold and composed in a couple days. I might have to take your word, that you actually are feeling better." Bones said while bringing Spock some soup. 

"Why aren't you taking your lunch out with everyone else, or Jim?" Spock asked, slowly eating his soup. 

"I'm tucked in here with everyone all day so I wouldn't want to spend my lunch with them as well. As for Jim, he asked me to stop eating with him because I give him so much grief about eating so unhealthily." Bones chuckled to himself. 

"Do you usually eat in here alone?" 

"Yeah. It's peaceful and quiet." 

"Are you ever lonely?" Spock inquired, pushing away his tray on which his soup was setting. 

"Sometimes. I-" He paused, why would he tell Spock this? He was the doctor here! Has Spock's weird alien disease gotten him too?! "I'm fine." Bones concluded and Spock nodded once. 

"I eat alone in my quarters frequently." Spock offered information, and whether he truly did or not, the effort meant a lot to Bones. 

"Do you get lonely Mr.Spock?" 

"On occasion." 

"Well, maybe you could join me for lunch sometime." 

"I will. Thank you." Spock replied, looking pleased. 

"Oh Spock, don't you know offering gratitude is illogical?" Bones teased, leaning over Spock to get his soup bowl off of the tray. Spock caught his arm as he reached, stopping Bones in his tracks. McCoy was wearing his short sleeved shirt today and he could feel every inch of Spock's hand that lightly gripped his arm. Spock's thumb glided tenderly back and fourth on the doctors arm. 

"You're illogical." Spock all but whispered. The doctor was breathing heavily and they just stayed there looking at each other. The only thing moving being Spock's thumb which caressed Bones. The sickbay doors swooshed open, they broke apart immediately as Christine entered the room. 

"Run labs on Spock." Dr McCoy ordered, as he disposed of Spock's soup, not looking over in the Vulcans direction. 

"Doctor?" Christine questioned. 

"Don't question me Christine, please just run labs. I need to-" he made the mistake of looking over at Spock, who's eyes poured into his like Niagara Falls and Bones felt like all of his senses were gone. "walk. I need to take a walk." Bones turned and swiftly walked to his quarters and into the bathroom and into a cold shower. What was going on? Spock was the one who was sick, not him. He's lost his damn mind. He just stood in the cold shower, thinking feverishly but not really learning anything. Everything that happened the past two days flashed back in his mind. 

He stepped out of the shower just as Christine called for him. 

"Dr. McCoy?" She spoke hesitantly, probably trying not to make Bones upset again for whatever reason. 

"Yeah, what did you find out?" 

"He's got a common cold." 

"I'm sorry?" 

"The tests came back for the common cold, we treated him with another hypo and he's all back to normal." She explained. 

"That's impossible. I've run labs almost every other hour for signs of change since he's been sick." He argued. 

"You can come see for yourself, but he's all ready to go back to work." 

"Alright, call Dr. M'Benga and have him clear Spock to return to work. I'm taking a personal day." Bones replied, dumbfounded.

"Yes sir. Are you- um. Are you ok?" She questioned. 

"Yeah. I'm sorry for raising my voice at you earlier Christine. I didn't sleep well last night." He lied. He truthfully didn't know what was wrong with him. Maybe he needed to run labs on himself. 

"It's ok. Have a good afternoon." 

"You too." He ended the conversation, falling down on his bed still only in his towel. Maybe he could sleep it off. 

Bones walked into sickbay the next morning, already on his 3rd cup of coffee. It was empty and quiet. It wasn't peaceful. He just went into his office where he stayed the whole morning. Nothing major happened, nothing the rest of the medical staff couldn't handle, so he stayed sat at his desk, just staring off into space figuratively. 

"Dr. McCoy, we're all going to lunch. Do you want to come with us?" Dr.M'Benga asked, popping his head into Bones' office. 

"No, I'll stay here thank you." He replied. M'Benga nodded, then began to walk away. "M'Benga!" 

"Yes sir?"

"Isn't it strange how Spock recovered. Does that happen with that disease?" Bones inquired. 

"There is a possibility that the cold manifested into a common cold because of his human side, but it took longer because the Vulcan half was stronger and he just needed more doses. Or it could've been something else. The Vulcan mind is extremely more advanced than our own, it has a lot of power over the body. " M'Benga spoke carefully. 

"What are you saying?" 

"Whether Spock knew or not, there could've been some reason his brain made him sick so he could stay here longer and for whatever reason, that reason he stayed, was gone last night." 

"Alright. Thank you, enjoy your lunch." Bones answered, M'Benga parted with a quick nod. Thinking had been dangerous for Bones lately, he behaved like some teenage girl. Spock had been sick, he was probably losing his damn mind. Nothing he had said had reflected his true feelings, if he even had any to begin with. McCoy felt drained, but he couldn't take another day off. People would think... well, what would people think? That he was sick? Probably true. That he was stressed. Definitely, but not for the reason everyone would assume. A light knock pulled him out of his head. 

"Doctor, if you are free I'd like to take you up on your offer to accompany you for lunch." Spock said pointedly. Yeah, Spock was all better, which only left Bones feeling worse. Nonetheless, he waved Spock over to sit down across from him.

"Glad to see you're up and moving!" McCoy feigned joy, he was glad Spock was better, but something in him ached when he started his day and Spock wasn't in the sickbay with him. 

"I believe I need to apologize." Spock said, almost interrupting the doctor. 

"What for?" Bones sat up, getting closer to Spock for no reason other than to be closer. 

"The way I treated you while being ill was-" he looked up at Bones, his eyes the deep sea, bones grew closer once again, his torso pressed against the desk. "It was unusual and I apologize if I caused you any discomfort."

"Are you apologizing for being nice to me?" Bones chuckled out. Pretending the strange touches and caressing didn't happen. 

"Not necessarily." Spock responded, quietly, leaving the words he didn't say hanging in the air. They let the silence fill the air. They were supposed to be eating lunch but they just sat there, both looking at each other and trying avoid the other's gaze. McCoy sighed, knowing the only way to get past this was to just confront it. He got up from his desk, not looking at Spock as he passes and closed his door, locking it. He turned around to find Spock standing directly behind him. 

"Damn it Spock! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Bones snapped, as Spock walked closer to him. The doctor backed up until his back was pressed to the door. 

"I apologize if I make you uncomfortable, but I stand by what I said." Spock lightly touching Bones' waist. 

His eyes were so blue. His figure was pleasing. Tracing fingers on his palm. It all played back in Bones' head and without much thought, McCoy took Spock's shirt in his hands, pulling him down to kiss him. One quick kiss and it shot through Leonard like a bullet. He let go of the shocked Vulcan, and walked out of his grasp. 

"Spock. Now,I'm sorry." Bones sort of chuckled before Spock grabbed Bones' wrist, pulling him back into his embrace. 

"I believe I am falling in love with you Leonard." Spock admitted quietly, holding Bones' head on his chest. 

"Yeah. I love you too Spock." Bones replied, feeling different, but better.


End file.
